Only Fate Could Make This Happen
by brokenxspirit
Summary: Sabrina is a half vampire living in the Cullens' old house in Forks, Washington, all by herself and alone, Sabrina has to come to terms with herself without letting the Cullens know her secrets. What will happen when she joins their family?


**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or the characters the wonderful SM has created.**

Part one: The Cullen's?

It's hard living by my self and not drinking human blood. Yes, I know there are covens out there that only drink animal blood like I do but I am all alone going to this high school just so I don't look weird in this tiny town. To tell you the truth I love being with humans. I may not talk to them but they are hilarious to observe. The reason I am alone is because not many vampires accept me, even though they wouldn't notice anything different until I tell them. I was born a vampire; I am not half human though. Well technically I am but I don't have a beating heart, no blood, and I am ice cold like the rest of them. They don't ever want to give me a chance because they have never heard of a kind like me. They wouldn't care if I didn't have human traits, which I do. Technically because I have no blood I shouldn't be able to have a child but I can and I have before. Also I don't have to have blood at all. I can not eat or drink anything and be just fine. So I am here all alone in cloudy Fork, Washington.

"Sabrina, you look so intrigued by my lecture could you please tell me the answer to the question." Mr. Houston said. Man, do I hate him. He watches people too much. I search his mind for the answer, oh yeah I also have a power to read minds, that isn't my only power though. It comes in handy in situations like this.

"8,392, sir." I answer. He looks very surprised and embarrassed. _How does she always know the answers even when she looks like she isn't even paying attention?__ She doesn't even take notes!_That's because I am almost two hundred years older than you, child! Everyone around me is thinking about the same thing. It's last period and it's the last day before summer break. They want to leave, only to come back next year though.

"Have a great summer class, and remember to practice math!" Mr. Houston says right before the bell rings. I get up, grab my bag and leave Building 3. I didn't drive today because I knew everybody wouldn't be paying any attention. I ran home, well not home. It was an old house in the forest. Everyone said it was abandoned so I started leaving there. The house was absolutely beautiful and I would never want to leave. But I know my whole, I live by myself act, wasn't going to last any longer. I knew someone who got me all the legal papers I needed but most of the time a kid gets suspicious and tries to figure things out about me. I am still running home and when I get about a mile away I hear people in the house. No, I hear vampires. No heart beats. I walk into the house ready for what was about to happen.

"Hello Sabrina," a tall guy with messy hair said. I searched his mind and figured out he can read my mind. He looks shocked that I could read his. This is going to be different, I am usually in peoples heads not the other my around. At that moment he smiles a cute crooked smile. Hmm, wonder who he is here with? I am still in a crouch waiting to be attack but the messy hair guy that I figured out was Edward thought a message to me._We are not here to attack you__. _And for some odd reason I believed him.

Then three other vampires come out. I look at their eyes and notice they are the same color as mine. Edward heard that and looks at my eyes; he was surprised to see a vampire by them self who hunted animals. Yes, I am one of a kind, kind of vampire. I finally talk.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"We are the Cullen's, and we use to live in this house, oh a hundred years ago. Seems like forever. I did miss this place!" A spiky hair chick said. Who is she? What do they want! I will not blow my cover just for them.

"Sabrina if we could explain to you, you will understand our situation." Edward said. The others just looked at me like I would attack them any second. I noticed I was back in a crouch so I straighten and listen to what they have to say.

**I know this story may be rubbish, but I would like to your insights before I continue with it. Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
